Hilary Haag
Hilary Haag Scarborough (born December 3, 1973 in Baytown, Texas) is an American voice actress. She's the sister of voice actor Quentin Haag. She's known for voicing: Fuko Ibuki in Clannad. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Shiraume "Ume" Noyamano *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Noriko Ishiyama, Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Additional Voices *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Ryoko Tsugumo, Additional Voices *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Chihiro, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003) - Maria Shibata (ep7), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Kaori Izumi, Additional Voices *Blue Drop (2010) - Mari Wakatake *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Coorie *Campione! (2013) - Yuri Mariya *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Yuki Aoyama, Boy 2 (ep2) *Clannad (2010) - Fuko Ibuki, Kid *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Tsubame Otorii, Petit Ange, Secretary, Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Riku Harada *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Patty Lowell *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Female Student (ep12) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Merry Nightmare *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Asuka Tokugawa *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Mizuki Hayama, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Mizuki Hayama *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Menchi, Anonymous Girl (ep8), Child (ep8), Child (ep13), Girl with Dog (ep8), Megumi (ep8), Miyo (ep5), Yukitchu (ep22), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Teletha Testarossa, Ai Tanabe, Flight Attendant, Madoka Tsuge (ep8), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Teletha Testarossa, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003) - Teletha Testarossa, Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Satsuki Miyanoshita *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Reiko *Gravion (2004) - Anya, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Anya, Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Princess Sen *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Aria *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Aria *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Huang Lingyin, Boy (ep11), Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Huang Lingyin *Kino's Journey (2004) - Lily (ep13) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Shunrei (ep3) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Asuka, Additional Voices *Magikano (2007-2008) - Fuyuno Yoshikawa *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Genbu, Nekomata, Seiryuu, Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Chika Sawamura, Female Controller 1 (ep3), Isabelle Dougnac (ep3), Tracy Jefferson (ep3) *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Akina (ep4), Mizuho (ep2), Receptionist (ep1), Swaney, Additional Voices *Needless (2011) - Mio *Neo Ranga (2003) - Make-up Girl (ep32), Mizuki, Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Chloe *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Dortin, Miriam Bergman (ep4), Additional Voices *Prétear (2003-2004) - Hajimi *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Sherwood *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Carrie Sheedy *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Anna, Katherine (ep12), Lily, Odessa's Sibling (ep14) *Saiyuki (2003) - Lirin, Demon (ep2) *Samurai Girls (2011) - Yukimura Sanada *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Kyuo Lyu *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Karen *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Hachisuka Goemon *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Lascall Othello (Female) *Those Who Hunt Elves (1999) - Rose (ep7), Suki (ep6) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Seth Nightroad *Wandaba Style (2005) - Kiku #8 *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Kirschwasser 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Petit Charat *Towanoquon (2012) - Miu 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Hitomi *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Hitomi *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Coorie *Loups=Garous: The Motion Picture (2011) - Mio Tsuduki *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Rune Balot *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Rune Balot *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Lirin *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Flower Girl (ep3), Additional Voices *Area 88 (2006) - Ryoko Tsugumo, Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Missiny *Dragon Half (2000) - Pia *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Natasha *Five Numbers! (2011) - R12 (Girl) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Princess Sen *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Tomomi Murashita, Additional Voices *Power Dolls (1999) - Nami Takashi (ep2) *Spectral Force (2003) - Azelea *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Friend, Kitten (ep11), Woman in Car (ep9) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Mao-chan, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Judy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors